¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Todos Locos o Cuerdos?
by Neo Cleoru Misumi
Summary: La Locura continúa en el dojo y fuera de este cuando Megumi se encuentra con Sanosuke que es Kamatari. Reviews Onegai
1. Default Chapter

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Todos estan Locos o realmente Cuerdos?  
  
Disclairme: Rurouni Kenshin no nos pertenece sino al gran N. Watsuky, pero este fic si y hacemos lo que queramos jajaja.  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a todos los Otakus que nos han apoyado.  
  
Neo: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué se supone que digamos ahora?  
  
Cleoru: Las Autoras más maravillosas y hermosas del universo se han unido para...  
  
Neo: Crear la Historia más pervertida y graciosa de la historia.  
  
Cleoru: Espero que disfruten esta locura, psicópata.  
  
Neo: Hemos puesto toda nuestra demencia.  
  
Cleoru: Y les gustara por que no hay mejor historia que esta, ya que Neo y yo la hemos creeado en el salón de Biología. -Aparecen fuegos artificiales y se oyen los gritos de nuestros Fanaticos (Todo el anime)  
  
Saito: Pongan la historia o las mato.  
  
Cleoru y Neo: Si ^_^'!  
  
Demencia  
  
Una ligera flecha roja cruzo por los arbustos dando en el blanco, algo blando y carnoso. "OUCHHHH" grito Hiko. Al ver que en su hermoso trasero había una veloz flecha. En ese momento aparecio Aoshi con Misao. Hiko se le lanzo encima a Aoshi...  
  
Hiko: Aoshito, ayudame amor. Sacame esta flechita de mi culito... con la boca.  
  
Aoshi: Uyyyyy fo, no me puedes cagar la cara si lo intento.  
  
Misao: Mr. Patetico salgase sobre Aoshi-sama.  
  
Hiko: No soy patetico, amo a Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: No Misao, dejalo sobre mi, me siento agusto.  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama noooooooooo!!!!!!!- dice llorando y corriendo por el bosque y chocando con un árbol.  
  
Aoshi: Ouch... eso dolio. Vamonos Hikito.  
  
Hiko: Vamonos Aoshi. - y se van juntos de la mano mientras a Misao la besaba una ardilla.  
  
Al despertar Misao volvio a desmayarse, al ver a Hiko desnudo mientras Aoshi le daba en las nalgas con fuerzas.  
  
Misao quien había despertado: ¿Qué hacen cabrones, Gays? Aoshi-sama no puedo creerlo. El miembro más importante del Oniwabashu.  
  
Cuando Misao empieza gritar y suenan las campanitas de un carrito rojo, todos miraron y era Saito vestido de Card Captors. Vediendo palomitas de maíz y traje de baños provocativos. Hiko y Aoshi corrieron a comprarselos.  
  
El carito atropeyo a Misao que callo en el baño del dojo. En el inodoro que Kenshin acababa de usar, ya que la comida de Kaoru le había hecho daño (uuuiiiii).  
  
Cuando Misoa se volteo con su cara llena de caca, vio a Kenshin y su manguerita chiquitita. Misao penso que era un gusanito y se lo intento arrancar. Kenshin asustado por que su manguerita se paro y salio corriendo mientras gritaba.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, una comadreja me quiere violar mi manguerita y ya me la arranco.  
  
Kaoru: O.O ¿Cómo que te la arranco? - dijo mirando a Kenshin que se escondía detras de ella- Pero si la tienes ahí O.O ¿Y cómo la tienes?.  
  
De momento Misao Salio con una manguera verde en la mano: ¿Kaoru mira lo que encontre?  
  
Kaoru: Qué linda ¿De quien es?  
  
Misao: De Kenji, mira como se mueve- dijo moviendo la manguerita.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Kenshin qué te pasa?  
  
Kenshin: Nada, que casi fui violado...  
  
Kaoru: ohhhhhhhh Que bueno.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué?  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, te tengo que confesar algo, Okina me violo y me gusto.  
  
Kenshin transformado en Battousai y en una toalla: Lo matareeeee!!!!!! - y se le cae la toalla.  
  
Kaoru: Que cosa más chiquita y bonita!!!!!  
  
Misoa: Pobre, Kaoru, si que estas mal.  
  
Kaoru: Con razón me gusta más Okina.  
  
Kenshin: Matarrrreeeeeeeee a Okina!!!!!!!!! -y se va.  
  
Kaoru y Misao: JEjejeje jajajaj, que nalguitas más blancas.  
  
Okina que ligaba a unas viejitas: Oh mamacitas ahhh, ouch....  
  
Battousai: Esta porquería de espada que tiene este bakka - aparece uan super Kantana- ohhh esto si es una espada jejeje - y le pica la barba a Okina por que sta lo esquivo.  
  
En otro lugar:  
  
Aoshi: oh si ay, oh si ahí es, dale, dale, oh sí ahhhhhh....  
  
Another place:  
  
Sano: Ya terminas te hazme el té de Mariguana que te pedi, tengo una fiesta grande.  
  
Megumi: No hago eso, soy experta en opio.  
  
Sano: Ok vamos a buscar a mi camarada y pareja Enishi.  
  
Megumi: ¿Y cuando te casaste?  
  
Sano: Estupida Kitsune tu sabes que yo estoy casado con Shishio.  
  
Megumi: verdad se me olvido - dijo ironicamente.  
  
Sano: Cállate envidiosa - dijo con la mano en la cadera.  
  
Megumi: Baka.  
  
En el bosque:  
  
Hiko: Ay si, si, si eso es Aoshi, sigue, sigue...  
  
En el dojo:  
  
Misao: Este hasido el pero día de mi vida.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Por qué?  
  
Misao: Por que Aoshi-sama resulto ser un Marica.  
  
Kaoru: ahhhhhh, para mi fue el mejor, por que acabo de recordar la vez que me violaron.  
  
Misao: @.@ tu estas demente.  
  
Soujiro entra por la puerta:  
  
Misao: Soujiro Mi amor - y Soujiro la besa.  
  
Kaoru le mete con su shinai: Yo soy tu amante no tienes por que estra besando a otra.  
  
Battousai: MUJER PUTA!!!!!!! - y corre a Kaoru.  
  
Yahiko: ¿Qué pasara?  
  
Neo: Terminamos.  
  
Cleoru: Si, le pedimos algo.  
  
Neo y Cleoru: DEJEN REVIEWS O SE ARRPENTIRAN.  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Locura en el dojo

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Todos locos o realmente cuerdos?**

**Neo:** Hola a todos de Nuevo  
  
**Cleoru:** Estamos muy agradecidas con su apoyo  
  
**Neo:** Ahora nuestros mensajes a los seres más hermosos del Mundo!  
  
** 1. M.S Arashi Sumeragi:** Cleoru: Oh como le gusta el  
  
monte a Hiko, Ne? Jajaja. Soujiro el mas macho ^_^  
  
Gracias por tu review. Espero que te haya gustado él  
  
Capitulo.....  
  
** 2. Scary Suca: Cleoru:** Hoa. Creo que el próximo  
  
capitulo se pudo hacer y seguirá haciéndose. Gracias por  
  
tu review. ^_^  
  
**3. Bunny Saito:** Neo: Se que te gusto lo se C.C Sakura  
  
hehe tenemos una sorpresa con Saito especialmente para  
  
ti ^_-, Gracias por tu apoyo  
  
** 4. Rurouni Andrea: **Cleoru: No te preocupes, ya nos c  
  
Conoces nos gustan los happy endings por lo que el  
  
Papi songo de Aoshi termina como lo que es un  
  
hombrazo. Neo: Cuidado con Aoshito! Cleoru: Gracias  
  
por tu review!  
  
** 5. Misao 19:** Cleoru: No te preocupes Aoshi queda como lo  
  
que es un bombón de comer. Neo: Mmm, y además  
  
jamás dejaría a Cleoru hacer algo como eso. Ambas:  
  
Gracias!  
  
**6. Mego:** Neo: Se que arrastramos el piso con nuestros  
  
chicos, pero quien nos culpa.....Es que son Adorables.  
  
Cleoru: Hola hermanita es que necesitaba una escoba para  
  
limpiar el cuarto, Si quieres puedes bañarlos. NEO: No a  
  
mi Aoshito no Cleoru: ejem.....Gracias Loca!  
  


**7.Vicky****: **Hello, gracias por el review, la verdad todos estan tostaos y las autoras 

**8. Hitoriki Miao Miao:** Neo: Gracias por tu apoyo! Cleoru:  
  
Hi! Cómo estas? Bien..ok. Gracias por tu review espero  
  
contar con el próximo!  Y dime claramente que te parece el fic, cuidate  
  


**9. Hibari:** Loc@! Gracias y Gracias Y sabes que? Gracias por eso te  
obsequiaremos este pote de Bacardi! ( nos dejas )  
  
** DISCLAIMER:** RUROUNI KENSHIN NO NOS PERTENECE!!!!!  
  
**NOTA: AOSHI NO ES GAY!  
**  
**LAS PAREJAS SON:** KAORU/KENSHIN,   AOSHI/MISAO,        HIKO/??    Y LOS DEMAS ESTAN  
INDECISOS....ESPECIALMENTE HIKO......DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y OPINEN SOBRE  
ESTO!  
  
**                                    Locura en el Dojo!**  
  
Al Misao ver a Aoshi lleguar con Hiko se le tiro en los  
  
Brazos a Soujiro, pero en realidad fue al Battosai, Quien  
  
perdió el equilibrio y callo sobre ella. Ambos se miraban  
  
a los ojos buscando una respuesta, pero no la  
  
encontraron, solo un leve no se seguido de un ardiente,  
  
hot, caliente, y apasionante beso ( *_*!!). Aoshi al ver  
  
esto se tiro a llorar y a patalear en el piso mientras Kaoru  
  
de los celos beso a Soujiro, Megumi entro por la puerta (  
  


Neo: Saben creo que la Kitsune estro por la ventana, Por  
  
donde mas) y al ver que Kaoru besaba a Soujiro ( Quien  
  
es el macho del momento ) Dijo;  
  


Megumi: Mujer puta, no te conformas con Kenshin! Y  
  
tienes que coger a mi macho!  
  


Kaoru: El es mío  
  


Megumi se enfada se transforma en Barney y manda a  
  
volar al mas estilo anime a Kaoru. Y se le tira a Soujiro  
  
mientras lo besaba y abrazaba con el fervor de una loca  
  
apasionada.  
  


Hiko: Oro?  
  
Battosai se levanto del suelo con Misao quien estaba en  
  
otro mundo y se la llevo a una habitación. ( Neo: Esta  
  
parte la escribió Cleoru. So ella es una pervertida no me  
  
culpen a mi de nadita de nada.   Cleoru: Yo no fui ella me dijo que  
escribiera algo pervertido y yo lo hice, así que no me culpen).

 Megumi  
arrastro a Soujiro a una habitación y llego Kaoru que había caído en un  
pozo séptico y arrastraba a Soujiro por una pierna.  
  
Soujiro: Tranquila nenas yo puedo con las dos!  
  


Hubo silencio y de la habitación de Kenshin y Misao se  
  
oyeron unos sonidos: Ay! Si! Si! Dale! Sigue! Tu si que  
  
eres un hombre!  
  


Aoshi: Nooo Ahora mi Misao no es virgen. Whaaaa  


Hiko: No llores baby, todo salda muy bien. Mi baka  
  


deshi bueno es mi baka deshi....  
  


Aoshi; Pero si yo nunca le he engañado. Todo comenzó cuando caminábamos  
por el bosque..  
  


( Hiko y yo tratábamos de liberar al pobre de Saito por que su Traje de  
CCS se había atascado en un árbol.  


Aoshi: Dale Hiko tu puedes..  


Hiko: Si, Si Aoshi...  


Aoshi: Ya casi, Ya casi.....YA!  


Saito: Arigatou!!!  


Neo: ( Nuestros pobres muchachos trataban de liberar a Saito de un árbol,  
con una sierra, por eso es que hacían ruidos, Que creían hentais ? )  
  
Aoshi: Misao!!!!!  
  
( En el cuarto )  
  
Misao: Kenshin tienes que ayudarme y te ayudare con Kaoru. Solo has  
ruidos, tu tienes experiencia en eso... sale please!  
  


Kenshin: ( ^///^x ) Dale Misao! Tu puedes !  


Misao: (^_-) SI Si SI!  


Kenshin: Tú tienes más experiencia que yo!  


Misao: No se lo digas a Aoshi, el es virgen, se defraudaría.  


Kenshin: -_-  
  
( En OTRO cuarto )  


Kaoru: Megumi Vete! 

Megumi: Tu tienes marido! Buscalo! 

Kaoru: Es verdad! Me voy...... 

Soujiro: Ahora si Megumi.. 

Megumi: Que? Me das asco.... 

Hiko: ss sss Soujiro....^_- 

Soujiro:Noooooooooooo!!  
  
FIN CAP @2  
  
Tada! Ya perdonen los horrores pero ya no conocen! Los queremos Y déjenos reviews!

BY:

**Cleoru**** Misumi and Neo cristal Serenity**


	3. Intento de rescate

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? Todos locos o realmente cuerdos? **

****

**Intento de rescate**

Souijiro gritaba desesperado mientras buscaba su Santana para tener un duelo con Hiko ya que este quería hacer cosas indebidas con el.

        Megumi caminaba hacia la clínica cuando se encontró con Sanosuke que caminaba abrazado de Shishio.

Megumi: ¿Qué hacen chicas?

Sanosuke: Bueno querida, disfrutando del paisaje.- dijo mirando amorosamente a Shishio.

Shishio: Si, no lo ves – dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla a Sanosuke.

Megumi: Sanosuke tengo una pregunta.

Sanosuke: Pregunta querida, yo respondo.

Megumi: ¿Por qué siempre llevas esa cinta amarrada en la frente?

Shishio: No le contestes amor, dijo desesperado.

Sanosuke: No se querida, es muy linda mi amorcito Shishio me regalo-le guiña un ojo a Shishio- es de seda ¿quieres verla?

Megumi: Si por favor.

Shishio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

        Sano se quita la cinta y se ve una enorme cicatriz.

Megumi: Lo que me sospechaba por eso eres gay Shishio cambio tu cerebro por el de Kamatari, ya que eres más sexy ¿verdad?

Shishio: Si, es cierto, pero tu zorra inmunda no me lo vas a quitar.

Sano: O.O?

Shishio: Se que te gusta mi novia – y se lleva a Sano en brazos.

Another place

        Aoshi estaba empezando a cambiar de colores.  Los ruidos "extraños" se habían hecho más fuertes.  Lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación no tenía explicación de pasión, por que habían unos escándalos y unos gemidos que atemorizaban.  Llego KAoru y se sentó al lado de Aoshi

Kaoru: ¿Quiénes están en ese cuarto?

Aoshi: Nadie más que tu esposo convertido en Battousai y "mi amor secreto" Misao.

Kaoru: ¿??????????????????????????????QUE?????????????????????????????????

        Kaoru se paro atormentada  y entro a la habitación para encontrar a Misao con los ojos vendados y amarada de pies a cabeza a una silla  y a Kenshin viendo unas películas porno a todo volumen.

Kaoru: KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Battousai: Kenshin no, soy Battousai el pervertido.

Kaoru: Ve acá, quien te crees soy tu mujer – dijo cerrando la puerta y poniendo a Battousai sobre sus faldas y le bajo los pantalones y comenzó a darle un para de nalgadas bien buenas.

        Battousai se enojo y le quito la ropa a Kaoru, le unto miel y la guindo en el bosque, para que los osos y las abejas se la comieran.

 En otro lugar

        Soujiro le hizo frente a Hiko y le guiño un ojo mientras le decía

Soujiro: Si me ganas en esta batalla harás conmigo lo que quieras, Peor si no harás lo que quieras con Lord Aoshi ¿entendido?

Hiko: Entendido

Soujiro: Que empiece la pelea.

En el espacio sideral

Megumi: Tengo que encontrar a Sanosuke el es todo un hombre.  Ya sabía yo que era raro que Kamatari se halla casado con una mujer.   Por lo tanto necesito su cerebro – MEgumi se convierte en Barney volador y va en busca de Sano con sus utensilios filosos.

Misao: BAttousai ¿ya puedes soltarme?

BAttousai: Si querida mía si me das un beso como el de la otra vez.

Misoa: Por supuesto

        Dijo besando hasta afiliarlo

        Aoshi al oír esto comienza a llorar y a vomitar mientras que Okina sin Barba  lo consolaba.

Que por queria nos quedo

Pero bueno

Agradecimientos a:

**Mego**:   Gracias por el review, bye que te mejores

**Gaby****(****hyatt**: JAJAJA a mi también me gusto, espero que te guste este gracias por el review bye.

**M.S****. Arashi Sumeragi**: Hola gracias por el review, perdona lo corto , bye .

**Kagome**** Shinomori**: Aquí esta el capitulo espero que a pesar de lo corto te guste, gracias pro el review, bye.]

**Spike**: Cuando la necesite te la pediré, Gracias pro el review. Bye

**Rurouni****-Andrea:** Aquí esta , gracias por el review bye.

**Misao****-HX:** Hola gracias pro el review, espero que te guste, no creo que lo hayas leído tantas veces jajja' bye.]

Esos son todos

Gracias

Dejen sus reviews

Bye

By ****

**Cleoru**** Misumi y Neo cristal Serenity**

****


	4. La locura continúa

**¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Todos locos o realmente cuerdos?**

N.A:  Bueno aquí esta nuestro 4 Capítulo, espero que les guste como esta quedando la historia y si no les gusta pues que se le va a hacer.  Y si les gusta que más se podía esperar de la Locura y la Perversión unidas (aunque en este capítulo la perversión son hizo nada).        

**La locura continúa.**

Con la fuerza y la brutalidad de un sapo aplastado  Soujiro combatía con Hiko.  Quien con cada golpe le robaba un beso.

Soujiro: Güacala!!! Fuchi!!! Que asco!!! – decía limpiándose la boca.

Hiko: Se que vas a dejar de decir eso, cuando te enseñe lo que es un hombre jajajaja (XD).

----------------------------

Kaoru:  No osito lindo vete, vete…

Oso:  Grrr…

Kaoru: Por favor kami has de este animal un oso bueno y religioso.

        En ese momento el oso deja de rugir, se arrodilla y comienza a rezar.

Kaoru: Milagro! Milagro!

Oso: ¿Qué es un milagro?  Yo siempre le doy gracias Kami antes de comer.

Kaoru: O.O'

Oso: Gracias Kami por el alimento que voy a comer.

Kaoru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

        Barney, digo Megumi acababa de llegar al lugar secreto de amor, de Shishio y Sanosuka, digo Sanosuke.  Con la agilidad de Spiderman y de la hormiga atómica y la astucia del Chapulín colorado y una lapa deshidratada, vestida de negro y con un lazo en la nariz entro topándose con Kamatari.

Kamatari: Hola amor.

Megumi: Sano digo Kamatari.

Kamatari:  Kitsune llámame por mi nombre me gusta más.

Megumi: Oh  ' – dijo sonrojada.

Kamatari: ¿Y que haces aquí Kitsune?

Megumi: No me llames así Tori atama

Kamatari: Ya jajaja

Megumi: Cállate – y le dio con su panza de Barney

Kamatari: .  Uh oro?

Misao:  Oh Battousai

 Decía saliendo de la habitación y viendo a Aoshi ahogado  en sus lágrimas flotando en una tabla de "surf"

Aoshi: Misao Why?

Misao: Brrrrrr…

        Aoshi no se había dado cuenta que Misao se estaba ahogando entre sus lágrimas. 

        Keshin salió del cuarto con los ojos violetas de Battousai.  Se acerca a Aoshi…………… Aoshi lo mira…………………  ' no me sale nada.

Aoshi:  Me duelen los ojos y me arden  AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – y sale corriendo.

Yahiko: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJU JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD.

        Se ve a Yahiko parado sobre una escalera con frasco de picante que le vació en los ojos a Aoshi.

Misao: ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Aoshi-sama?  No ves que el pobre ahora es mujer y se queja como tal

        En ese momento Aoshi entra por la ventana  parando de gritar y estaba mojado como un pollito ya que le había caído un balde de gasolina encima, por lo que se le caían la plumas (jajajajaja XD)

Misao: Hay pobrecita, se te mojaron las plumas.

Cleoru: Esta resignada.

Neo: Yo no, tengo que sacarlo de eso.

Cleoru: Cálmate –

        Se ve a Neo sentando a Aoshi en una silla poniéndole un casco para lavarle el cerebro.

Cleoru: ¿Qué haces?

Neo: Tengo que salvarlo.

Cleoru: Ven acá tu te vas a quedar hay quieta – dice encerrándola en una jaula de pollo (jajajajXD)

Misao: Ya podemos continuar.

Cleoru: Si – dice poniendo a Aoshi nuevamente frente a la ventana.

Misao: OK- mirando a Aoshi mojado- vamos a cambiarte de ropa.

        Se ve un torbellino en el dojo y luego Aoshi vestido de mujer para ser exacta el traje que tenía Miss Universe 2003 cuando gano la corona (ese traje es precioso)

Misao: Te ves hermosa, ahora vamos a maquillarte.

Aoshi: O.O? oro?

Misao: Esta porquería de delineador- dice tratando de pintar a Aoshi (esta claro que el delineador es de esas marcas chipichapi )- Ya se voy a derretirlo para que funcione mejor.

        Saca un encendedor y segundos después se ve Aoshi gritando ya que se estaba achicharrando a causa de la gasolina que anteriormente se le había caído encima y el fuego.

Aoshi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    MI ROSTRO NO, NO MI ROSTRO DE MODELO – decía mientras se derretía.

Misao:  Pobrecita, se ha derretido, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Cleoru: Para mi que esta se metió algo.

        Luego Cleoru agarro a Misao y la llevo a un laboratorio y le hizo una prueba y efectivamente.

Cleoru: Lo que me sospechaba,  Misao esta usando Morfina, para todo, para lavarse la boca, la ropa, los platos, como te calmante, como alimento, como perfume, como todo.

Misao: JAJAJAXD.

Cleoru: Tendré que internarte, a drogadictos con nombres.

Megumi: Ahora, si quiero que me digas ¿Por qué si sabías que te habían cambiado el cerebro no fuiste a donde mi para casarte y te casaste con otra?

Kamatari: Eso quiere decir que te gusto jajajaXD/

Megumi : ' –se avergüenza- òó  Contestame.

Kamatari: Por que aunque no lo creas a este cuerpo de gay desalineado se el pegan las mujeres más que a mi cuerpo de atleta fracasado, digo triunfador.

Megumi: Pero yo te hubiera aceptado de todas maneras creo?

Kamatari: Claro que no.

Megumi: Que si.

Kamatari: Que no.

Megumi: Si

Kamatari: No

Saito: No pelen – dijo vestido de Jossie and the pussy cat.

Megumi: O.O?

Kamatari: Oye te me has unido.

Saito: Ahora todos canten conmigo-  aparecen los teletubies  y al verlos Megumi se convierte en Barney y cantan.

        "I love you, You love, We are happy family…"

Oso: Gracias Kami por el delicioso alimento que me distes- dijo limpiándose los dientes con un arete de Kaoru.

-------------------------------==============================-----------------

Continuara…………….

Neo: Muchas gracias por su review – grita desde la carcel.

Cleoru: JAJAJ se ve que  escribí yo el capitulo por que te metí en la cárcel jajaja digo en un jaula de pollo  jajaja plumas jajaja

Neo: Si ¬¬.

Cleoru: Ahora nuestros agradecimientos a unas personas muy especiales.

**Gaby****(****hyatt**: Hola mi friend, si claro que no iba a ser gay me daba algo, cuidate.

****

**Rurouni****-Andrea**: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, realmente no sabia que escribir, jajaja, cuídate, no eres la única de mente hentai.

**M.S****. Arashi Sumeragi**:  Realmente tu review, me dijo mucho, no lo comprendí es la verdad, gracias, cuidate.

**Mego**:  Gracias, por la idea sis, te complaceré y pondré a Bob the Builder, por ahí aunque luego me mates por hacerlo.  JAJAJA.  Y la única neurona que teníamos entre las dos ya estaba quemada, lo que sucedió que hubo un corto circuito y se quemo nuevamente.

**Hitokirimiaomiao**:  JAJAJA, todo en PG-13 no creo que se ha tan malo o si cuidate, hablamos  NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO CREO QUE VI A MI EXTRATERRESTRE CELESTIAL.

**Bunny**** Saito**: Aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que te haya gustado cuidate, bye.

Ahora si se depiden las lokas, más lokas y desquisiadas del universo.  Neo cristal Serenity y Cleoru Misumi el cerebro de nuestros dos Fics, este y Veneno de Amor (jajajaja Xd just Kidding  aunque en algo tengo razón verdad Neo).  

Ciao

Cuidasen

Los queremos

Reviews

O no

Story

bye****

se despiden

Dos Locas cuerdas

 ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?

Esa pregunta es para **Mego** y  **Hitokirimiaomiao** respóndala.

By las locas:

** Cleoru Misumi and Neo cristal Serenity **


End file.
